You're my General
by Final Death
Summary: Souichirou tells Maya that she's his General. Both of there lives change that night as they both come to terms with there true feelings. Maya X Souichirou. LEMON.


This fic happens during chapter 57 and 58 This fic happens during chapter 57 and 58. This what I wish happened if the stupid moth boy hadn't appeared and Aya was also asleep.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenjo Tenge or any of its character.**

**You're my General!**

"Captain…why do you fight?" Souichirou asked before taking a sip of his soft drink.

"What brought that question on so suddenly?" Maya asked as she took a sip of her saki.

"Ishiyumi is an 'arrow'. Mitsuomi's arrow. That's what he said his fight is…"

"…what is it…for you?" Maya asked interrupting his sentence while giving him a slight wink.

"…me, I'm a hoodlum. Just a regular hoodlum…or to put it in soldier speak, a common foot soldier, a private first class on the front lines."

He lowered his head for a second before lifting it and looking up into the eyes of his true love.

"And certainly you are the general of the punks. And so…no matter what kind of awesome enemy we have to fight…it is my duty to face them directly, and fight."

"And?" Maya asked unable to think of anything else to say at this moment of time as the boy next to her continued to stun her with his unusually wise words.

"You are my general…so no matter what sorts of amazing enemies we might face in the future…my role is to fight them for you."

Maya's eyes widen in surprise. '_Did he just say he would fight anyone for her, no that_ _couldn't be it he must mean for all of us, for all of his friends_.'

Her thought where interrupted by the worried expression he was looking at her with. She suddenly stood and turned away from the young warrior.

"Follow me." Maya said as she started walking away.

"huh uh…why?" Souichirou asked in confusion.

"I…I need to show you something."

Souichirou stood up obediently and followed her through the house. He looked at her back as she led him and took her beauty in. The way her hair tie held her hair up revealed almost all off her beautiful sleek neck. Many believed it was her beauty that drew him to her, but that was not it. That was not it at all.

Before it happened he didn't even register her beauty, but after she hit him through the third story window it happened. At first he didn't understand, he didn't want to understand. He was a warrior, he lived to fight and he would become the strongest fighter in history, but when he was near her he felt weak and he hated it.

He had soon realised that he was really weak and went to her in an attempt to grow stronger, but that was just the lie he kept telling himself. He didn't go to her to grow stronger, he went to her so that he could see her, so that he could be near her and maybe even get the chance to touch her. When he fought her that night he realised just how much he wanted her. When she transformed back into her original form he knew that it was to late he was hooked on her and there was no cure.

That night they shared there first kiss a kiss he would never forget for as long as he lived. A reminder of why he wanted to grow stronger.

When he was around her it was almost like strength never mattered, but her dark past that was filled violence made him want to protect her anyway he could. But the thing that made him want her more than anything was her desire to get stronger. Just like himself she desired strength, she wanted to be stronger than _him_…and so did he.

Souichirou was so deep in thought that he didn't even realise her stop. He walked right into her back. He moved back and started to apologise, but she simply ignored him and slid the door to there side open. Souichirou soon realised that it was her room.

She turned and looked at him for a second before taking his hand and pulling him into her room. She turned away once again and closed the door. Souichirou looked at her with a slight hint of confusion on his face.

She turned and looked at him for a few seconds before walking up to him. She stopped right in front of him and looked into his eyes.

Souichirou looked at her with lust in his eyes. She was truly beautiful. He felt himself move closer to her he wanted to feel those lips again, but stopped knowing that his tough guy image would forever be lost if he did.

"Why am I your general?" Maya asked suddenly.

"Because you're the strongest in our group. You're our captain." Souichirou answered almost immediately as he placed his hands on the side of her arms.

"…am I really?" Maya asked the doubt evident in her voice. The room went silent as they stared at each other.

"You're my strength." Souichirou said suddenly as his grip tightened around her beautifully built arms.

Maya's head dropped she didn't deserve this she had only planned to use this boy to beat Mitsuomi. Souichirou opened his mouth to say something, but before he could even move he found himself in another unplanned kiss. He felt her tongue slip past his lips and invade his mouth once again.

He slowly started to kiss back, but stopped himself when he felt a moan threaten to escape his mouth. He moved away from her, but tripped and fell. When he hit the soft ground he looked around and found himself on Maya's unmade futon. He could smell her scent still lingering on the pillow next to him.

He looked at her and could see her face was slightly tinted red. Her hands made there way up here body and undid the binding that held up her hair and at that moment Souichirou found himself completely mesmerised by her beautiful flowing hair. Her hands then moved to the sash holding her kimono in lace and pulled it away in one smooth motion like she had done so many times before, yet now she wasn't in her child form.

Souichirou's mind blanked as he watched her hands slowly slide the kimono off her shoulders allowing it to fall around her feet.

He stared at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. At this moment to him she was. The way the moonlight shined on her white skin captivated him, her body was better than any piece of art that had ever being made or ever would for the rest of time.

His eyes moved from her purple kimono all along her shapely legs to her beautiful waist, along her flat stomach to her large breasts that where being elevated by her arms. He eyes caught a quick glimpse of her rose pink nipples before he moved up to her long elegant neck, to her chin and finally her full lips that where the same shade as her beautiful pink nipples.

His eyes finally settled on her shining blue ones. He could see her worried and hesitant and got up. He walked towards her and stopped next to her.

"Maya you're my general and I'm a foot soldier I follow you're orders and expect nothing in return."

He moved forward, but was stopped by her hand. He looked down at her fingers as they entwined themselves with his. He turned to look at her and was immediately pulled into an strong embrace.

He stood there for a few seconds in shock before his arms wrapped around her and pulled her tighter into his chest. She looked up at him before pulling him down to the ground and onto the soft futon. Souichirou could feel her bountiful breasts pressing against his chest and her soft breath running across his lips. He stared straight into her eyes before they closed and there lips met once again.

The kiss was soft and short before the two broke apart. Maya's hands made there way to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Souichirou pulled Maya into another more passionate kiss. There tongues met with a spark of passion neither had experienced before.

Souichirou hands lightly skimmed her sides before his left hand settled on her right breast and gave it a light squeeze. Maya moaned lightly into his mouth as his rough hand caressed her soft breast. She moaned again as she felt him lightly pinch her nipple. They finally broke apart and Maya used that opportunity to flip him over and onto his back.

He looked at her with wide eyes for a few seconds before she bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. She slowly made her way down from his mouth to his jawbone, ear, neck, collarbone all the while leaving feather light kisses in her wake.

She stopped and sat up effectively pinning him to the ground with her waist and legs. She could feel his erection pressing against her sex. She slowly started moving her hips up and down rubbing herself against him. Souichirou moaned as he felt her slowly move along his manhood, but he wanted more.

Maya suddenly got off him and moved even lower down his body. Her head was right above his throbbing erection before she stopped. Her hands found the waistband of his pants and pulled them as well as his boxers off, leaving him as naked as she was.

She looked up at him for a second before looking down at his rock hard erection. She stuck her tongue out and licked all along the side of his dick sending shocks of pleasure through his body. She licked all along his dick till she reached the tip where she gently sucked. She ran her tongue along his slit before engulfing as much off his cock that she could.

She sucked hard as she made her way up again messaging his dick with her tongue as she bobbed up and down. Souichirou moaned loudly at the enormous amount of pleasure that was running through his body.

Maya pulled back until just the tip of his manhood was in her mouth. She played with the head a little before engulfing him once again. Souichirou could feel her hair lightly brush against his legs and abdomen. He could feel her soft lips running along his dick he could feel her warmth as she took him in over and over again. He had never experienced anything like this in his whole life. He wanted it, he needed it to last longer, but he could feel his release approaching.

He put his hands on her head and tried to lift her head, but she wouldn't move and instead only started moving faster and faster pulling him even closer to his impending release.

He opened his mouth to make one last complaint, but all that came out of his mouth was a loud growl. He came releasing his hot cum into her mouth. He completely blacked out when he came his body being completely overwhelmed by pleasure as he felt her mouth leave his manhood. He opened his eyes and found her head hovering above his face and her luscious breasts firmly pressed against his chest. She kissed him forcefully her fingers running through his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss her tongue fighting his for dominance.

She sat up once again and looked at him, her eyes where clouded with lust and passion. He looked back at her with the same look in his eyes as he slowly sat up, wrapping his arms around her body and kissing her once again. She lifted her body slightly allowing him to position himself at her waiting entrance.

She looked at him and he at her as she slowly descended on his manhood. She felt her lips part as he entered her. She bit her lip as she felt his member descend deeper into her breaking the barrier that kept her pure and sending them both into a world of love and pleasure.

He stopped and waited for her approval once he was completely inside of her. They looked into each other's eyes both understanding the others needs and wants.

He pulled her into another kiss as she started to move up and then slowly down wincing slightly at the pain that ran through her body as he pushed up into her once again. She pulled away from the kiss panting slightly as she moved up and then down again. Her grip tightened on his arms, as she started moving up and down with more speed and power. She moaned loudly when she felt his mouth envelope her right nipple, teasing it with his tongue and gently scraping it with his teeth.

Soon she was moving faster and faster almost bouncing as she felt his member moving in and out of her.

"…Oh, Souichirou!"

Souichirou wasn't sure if it was because she had for the first time said his name or if it was the tone of her voice when she said it, but he couldn't hold back anymore.

He pushed her onto her back in one swift fast movement. Maya gasped in excitement as she felt her back hit the hard wood floor. She hadn't expected this at all. Souichirou smirked when he saw the excitement in her eye. He pulled out of her slowly before ramming into her with more and more force. Maya moaned loudly as the intense pleasure ran through her body she loved the amazing feeling that was running through her body and she left it show.

Souichirou felt her legs wrap around his waist and watched as her head shot back as she came. He had never felt something so amazing in his entire life. He could feel her breasts pressed firmly against is chest, he could hear her muffled scream and he could feel her inner walls clamping down around his hard member. These wonderful sensations ran through his body like fire and brought him to his own orgasm. He grunted loudly from the wonderful feeling of release.

The room went silent for a few seconds as Souichirou looked at the peaceful angelic face of his new lover. Souichirou picked her up bridal style before placing her onto her futon once again. He looked at her sleeping face for a second before placing a light kiss on her cheek.

He got up and started heading for his clothes, but was stopped by Maya's hand that was securely wrapped around his ankle.

"Please stay…boy."

Souichirou looked at her with wide eyes for a second before answering, "What if the others find us in the morning?"

"I don't care…as your general I order you to stay."

The words that came out of her mouth made the young fighter happier than he could ever be in any fight. He nodded his head before finally getting under the blanket beside her.

"You know what boy?" Maya asked suddenly as she looked up from her place on his chest.

"Hm?" was all he could mutter as the tiredness of the days training, nights parting and loving making tugged at him, pulling him ever so slowly into the peaceful abyss that sleep offered.

Maya watched him drift off to sleep and smiled. She moved up resting her body against his, before giving him a small kiss.

"I might have fallen in love with you."

Meanwhile down the hall the quiet sobs of a heart broken girl could be heard. Aya wiped at the tears that where still running down cheeks from her eyes. Her deep brown eyes with thin black slits, tortured her over and over by showing her the man she loved with another woman, but she wasn't just any woman she was her sister.

"I won't lose to you sister, I'll have Souichirou-sama."

A/N: That's it for chapter one. I'll be updating this story as soon as I can, but I'm pretty busy with like five other stories at the moment so it could take a while. But I promise it will be soon.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
